Always HP fanfic
by VampKnytess
Summary: My first ever fanfic guys... This is Harry Potter's life in this viewpoint of his gurdian angel Caia. But oh, no she falls in love with him. This is forbidden! :O Can Harry ever return her love if he barely notices her presence?
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction guys... It's a Harry Potter fanfic from the opint of view of his guardian angel who falls in love with him but it's a forbidden love :O oh dear.... i'd appreciate reviews guys, thanks .^

Falling in love with a human was forbidden. Every guardian angel knew that. Of course, some happened to forget about this rule and latch themselves onto a particular human. Some guardian angels could speak to their humans, touch them even.

Punishment was harsh. He tore their wings off and threw them down to earth. Of course, this was what the angel wanted, to be on Earth with their human love. But as the angels had their wings ripped from their bare back, their human felt the same agony and screamed as their angel fell to the earth and died before they had even reached the surface. Neither the human nor angel could survive.

When I watched my friend Damien hurtle down to the earth, I vowed to myself never to become too close to a human.

Of course, I never planned on The Boy Who Lived.

Lily Potter wasn't the first human I was assigned to ("assigned" … it sounds like I have a profession of spying or something). Mrs Blackman who had two twins, who each had three children and her husband Jonathon died first of lung cancer. I watched over Mrs Blackman from the day she was born as little Jenney Wallace from Cranberry Street until the day she died from a stroke in her living room chair after a visit from her six grown up grandchildren. Seventy six she was. I could only whisper a song in her ear to ease her passing. I shared the pain with her, keeping as much as it from her as I could. A lively woman until the end. She never noticed my presence.

Lily Potter didn't just notice.

"I know you're there…" she had said, breathless after locking the bedroom door beside her, cradling her baby Harry in her arms, unaware that he was going to become the most important and revered boy in the world. "Please…James…help him…" she looked wildly about the room, before stumbling forward in my direction. She must've felt me there. I screwed up some strength and let it flood through my lips and formed speech. It cost a lot for angels to speak aloud.

"I cannot," was all I could say. James Potter was not my human. It was Lily I had to protect. I heard muffled shouts from down the stairs, clearly from her husband.

"Please!" she let out a dry sob. Before I could react, we both heard the most spine tingling voice clearly cry: "Avada Kadavra!" and green light flashed for a moment through the cracks of the doors. Then there was the thump of a body hitting the landing. Then a laugh so evil that it chilled the blood in my invisible body.

"Oh God," Lily whimpered. Not once had she looked so frightened in her life. Her terror threatened to take over me and I struggled to control the cry of fear I wished to utter. Although the steps on the staircase were silent, I knew the he was coming and there was nothing I could do to protect my Lily. My own mixture of fear and misery overwhelmed Lily's.

"Promise me this…" Lily's voice shook as she laid down Harry in his crib. "You'll look after Harry when I go."

Mt throat constricted and I materialised my body so Lily could see me. She shuddered and sighed.

"I knew you were beautiful." she said. My hand, now solid, grasped her clammy shaking one.

"I love you Lily."

"Thank you…" she murmured as the door flew open.

I could not look at him as he stood in the doorway. I knew naught what he looked like and I never wanted to know. I made sure I was visible to Lily only. It was impossible for He Who Must Not Be Named to have a guardian angel. He had broken His laws.

I closed my eyes and let the horror of the situation wash over me.

"Please… not Harry!" Lily began to plead.

"Step aside silly girl…" he said and I shuddered and just stopped listening.

I prayed instead.

O, Father… I prayed for He Who Must Not Be Named to vanish. I prayed for Lily's son to grow up happily and strong. I prayed for Lily-

Green light seeped under my eyelids and Lily's warm, sweaty hand slipped from my palm.

Energy drained from my body. Fast. So fast. Too fast for my consciousness to keep track of and I collapsed at Lily's side. No, no, no… I pressed my cool forehead to her damp one.

This was her time… His voice said in my head. Not once in all my angel years have I cried. I thought I might now.

My ears, that had been numb up until now, suddenly rang with the wails of the baby in the crib.

Harry! My promise to Lily! I could not break-

I threw my frail body across the room to the crib and hovered myself over the baby.

The Unforgivable Curse felt like a baseball bat smack clean across my back. The world went black. When I next woke, I was in heaven_._


	2. Chapter 2

**One of the things about being an angel, means that your body doesn't change at all. I am exactly how He made me and is how I will be forever and always.**

**It would've been convenient if I could make myself age alongside Harry though wouldn't it?**

_**You swore to Lily Potter you would watch over her son.**_

_**Not technically…**_

_**You don't have a choice Caia. You must be Lily Potter's son's guardian angel from now until the moment he passes.**_

_**Yes, Father.**_

**Those words replayed in my head every so often during the first eleven years of Harry's life. He lived with Lily's sister Petunia Dursley (I had some experience with **_**that **_**nosy beast of a woman), her husband Vernon Dursley and their obese son Dudley Dursley. Nothing very exciting happened during that period. I did make a discovery though.**

**The first time his abnormally violent cousin Dudley thought it would be funny to use Harry as his official punching bag, Harry had gone back to his small cupboard that night with nightmarish images in his head.**

**Sliding right through the closed door like a ghost, I stood in the corner. Well, I stood half in the wall anyway. This was a time when being able to glide through solid objects comes in handy.**

**Harry tossed in his blanket for a good half an hour before I sang soothing words in his ear and he fell still and slept. I watched him snore quietly for a few minutes before I suddenly felt my consciousness leave my body. **

_**What is this? **_**I panicked. Angels only felt drained like this when they had taken a hit for their human. I felt as though I were falling. I swear I hit the tiny space of floor next to Harry and I twisted up to look at my angel body. I was staring, glassy-eyed at Harry. Before I could understand what just happened, my mind went blank and for the first time, I slept.**

*****

**I woke up. Not in the literal sense. I must've been dreaming for the first time. I found my face pressed into fresh smelling grass. If I was human, I probably would have sneezed. Being an angel, I just found it rather unpleasant. Leaning my weight onto my elbows, I pushed myself up off the ground and unnecessarily dusted off my always-clean-anyway clothes.**

**Most angels go for the old-fashioned approach to clothing. The white dress or robes. I usually found myself in a plain white long-sleeved shirt and white jeans. I didn't really have the need for shoes or socks. I had two slits on the back of my shirt of course. For obvious reasons.**

**I knew where I was as soon as I glanced around. The Dursley's perfectly cut and freakishly neat front lawn. I planned to cut over the flowerbed of roses to get to the front door but to my surprise, the thorns cut my naked feet.**

"**Ouch!" I exclaimed and stumbled backwards back onto the soft grass. That was when I realised.**

_**I was solid without meaning to be. **_

**How I managed that, I couldn't figure out. It didn't consume any of my strength like it did before. I ran both hands over my face, fingering my nose and how odd the situation seemed. I glanced up and down Privet Drive and saw how deserted it was. Considering the temperature and clear skies, it ought to be morning and all the neighbours were usually out by now.**

**Well, it **_**was **_**a dream. I just assumed anything could happen.**

**I chose to walk the path instead. The gravel felt strange against my bare soles. Rough. So strange that I almost laughed. I skipped to the front door and pushed it open. I squished my toes into the burgundy rug and danced my way down the hall. When I came to a stop at Harry's cupboard I acknowledged the blaring music emitting from the living room so I turned to the door and twisted my neck around to door frame to peer inside.**

**Harry was jumping from one couch to another, yelling in delight. Empty crisp packets littered the floor and crumbs were sprayed across the carpet. Showing on the television in the corner was a man with clown like make-up and was making an odd clucking noise. The song jarred and pounded on my ears, sounding like just plain noise. I noticed Harry had a white moustache. **

**This is what Harry dreamed about? I wasn't too impressed.**

"**Oh, hey." Harry leapt off the couch and onto the carpet with a thump. He gave me a little wave. **_**Me.**_

**Well, of course he wasn't waving at the wall. But, this meant he could see me. Without me meaning to. Dreams were strange things.**

"**Um, hello." I stepped into the room and looked at him. Closer to him, I noticed that his moustache was actually cream. I raised a single eyebrow at him and his cheeks glowed a sweet colour of pink. He dragged an oversized sweater covered arm across his mouth, taking his moustache with him.**

**His mop of dark hair was untidy and unkempt, much like his father's was. Green eyes scrutinised me through thick lenses and, peering through the strands of the fringe, my eyes rested upon the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His cheeks grew brighter still and he patted his fringe over his forehead.**

"**I'm sorry about the mess," he said brightly. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Who are you?"**

"**Caia."**

"**Just Caia?"**

"**Yes."**

**Harry tilted his head to the side and frowned slightly at me.**

"**I've never dreamed about you before." he told me.**

**The song on the television changed to a heavy metal band with yet, more strange make-up.**

"**You like that?" I raised a hand in the direction of the television.**

"**Not really, I just like to annoy my aunt and uncle." He laughed and then paused quickly as though waiting for me to laugh with him. I didn't.**

"**Should you not be grateful to your guardians?" I scowled. "They clothe you, feed you and you repay them with this?"**

**He looked quite taken aback. Although not ashamed like I thought he should. He fingered his fringe nervously.**

"**It's just a dream. It's not like I made a mess while they were out in real life anyway."**

"_**This **_**is what you dream of? I expected better."**

"**My imagination isn't up to much, I'm sorry." He frowned. "What are you doing here anyway?"**

**I began picking up the empty crisp packets strewn across the carpet. "Picking up after **_**you**_**." I scowled. I don't think I particularly liked him at the moment. This was how normal ten year old boys acted I supposed but this boy was supposed to be special. I let my Lily die for him. She died for ungrateful immature boy.**

"**I don't need you - whoever you are - to look after me," he stuck his tongue out at me. "You can't just flounce into my dream like this."**

"**I already said my name was Caia. And I had no control over myself **_**flouncing **_**into your dream."**

"**Then flounce **_**out." Harry narrowed his eyes at me.**_

"_**Believe me, I would if I could." I snapped. His eyes widened at me again.**_

"_**I thought angels were supposed to be really calm and everything?" he asked curiously.**_

"_**What makes you think I'm an angel?" I dropped the crisp packets into a plastic bin that was just conveniently sitting in the corner and turned to face him.**_

"_**You're all dressed in white and pretty." he told me.**_

"_**If I was an angel, where are my wings?" I smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad.**_

"_**Um," he tilted his head again. He was quiet for a moment. "They only come out when you need to fly. And you don't need to fly now so they're invisible."**_

_**I spluttered a little.**_

"_**Am I wrong?" his face fell slightly. I shrugged my shoulders, stifling giggles.**_

"_**It's your dream, you tell me," I said. Harry continued to gaze at me for a few moments before gasping.**_

"_**Y-you're disappearing!" he exclaimed. I glanced down at myself. My body was indeed dissolving.**_

"_**Well, that makes sense," I said, feeling my eyelids drooping. "You're probably waking up."**_

"_**Wait! Before you go-" Harry reached towards me with a single hand. "-please tell me. Are you really an angel?"**_

_**I looked at his eager expression and wondered what to tell him.**_

"_**It's just a dream, remember?" I smiled and watched his face screw up in confusion before disappearing entirely.**_


End file.
